pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Sinister Six
Rise of the Sinister Six is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn and the twelfth episode of the first season of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. It aired 2/16/2018. It is a crossover. Story Ian and Piplup stand across from Will, in a pink and purple psychedelic space. Ian’s Vespiquen faces off against Will’s Xatu, Vespiquen firing a red energy beam for Power Gem. Will: Teleport! Then Shadow Ball! Xatu glows multi-colored and Teleports away, dodging the Power Gem. Vespiquen scans the area, anxious on where Xatu will reappear. Ian: Use Attack Order as a shield! Then hone in on it! Vespiquen’s hive abdomen glows gold, as golden energy grubs are released from it. The Attack Order morphs itself like a tornado, clinging close to Vespiquen. Shadow Ball hits it from a diagonal angle from above, as Vespiquen is able to locate it. Attack Order swarms at Xatu, hitting it and distorting it. Will: Break free with Psychic! Xatu’s wings glow purple as it swings its wings out. A Psychic shockwave tears through Attack Order, heading towards Vespiquen. Ian: Defend Order! Then Power Gem! The energy grubs from the broken Attack Order fly back and layer up onto Vespiquen. This allows Vespiquen to resist Psychic, and fire another Power Gem. This Power Gem hits Xatu and causes an explosion, with Xatu gliding down to a crash as it is defeated. Will cackles loudly, putting his hand to his forehead. Will: Once again, you have bested me! I was right in targeting you. I will continue to become stronger in order to beat you, and the others! Ian: You do that. I’ll be waiting. Will returns Xatu, as he chooses his W shaped Unown. Unown uses Hidden Power, distorting space and causing a portal to suck Ian, Piplup and Vespiquen out of the space. Will sighs in distress, pinching the space between his nose. Will: To think he has grown so much since I last battled him. At this rate, I won’t be able to win. Voice: I agree. Which is why I believe your usefulness lies elsewhere. Will turns with a start, him and Unown braced for battle. Mirage Master materializes, Will flabbergasted. Will: But, this is an inter dimensional space that Unown created in the Dream World! There is no way you should be able to get here! Mirage Master: This space is created by the reality distorting powers of your Unown. Fortunately, I also possess this power. Mirage Master’s G shaped Unown Levitates up from behind Mirage Master, eye glowing black. It fires a black energy beam for Hidden Power, as Will’s Unown fires a lime green Hidden Power attack. Mirage Master’s Unown overpowers Will’s, the attack breaking through and defeating Will’s Unown. Will returns Unown as he draws a new Pokéball. Unown appears in front of his face, releasing the Hidden Power that encompasses Will’s body. He is frozen, as Mirage Master approaches him, creating an opaque glass bowl in his hands. Mirage Master: The fact that you utilize an Unown means that you don’t capitalize on the dream energy that flows through this world. But with this, you’ll not only desire to use it, but be proficient in it. Will: No! Keep that away from me! Mirage Master places the bowl on Will’s head, which merges with the Hidden Power energy. The energy transforms into a magenta onesie suit with a green cape. Controlled Will: (Augmented) Prepare to be amazed by the mystical Mysterio! End Scene The portal opens up, releasing Ian, Piplup and Vespiquen into a large bustling city, filled with skyscrapers and tall buildings. They come out on the sidewalk, with the street honking with cars and taxis. Piplup and Vespiquen look around in amazement. Ian: Some kind of dream realm metropolis. Will probably dropped me off here knowing there’d be plenty of trainers that’d imagine themselves in a big city. Voice: Whooooooo-hoooooooooo! A humanoid figure swings past Ian by hanging onto a thread of web, rising up in the sky before releasing from the web. He then fires another thread, sticking to a skyscraper as he swings away around the side of the skyscraper. Ian’s eyes brighten up as he watches him go. Ian: Someone imagined themselves as a superhero. (Grins) Interesting. Spinarak-Man swings from building to building, Spinarak on his shoulder. He releases his web, sticking to the side of a building with his hands and feet. Spinarak hops off Spinarak-Man’s shoulder, climbing up the building side. It looks back down at Spinarak-Man, egging him on to follow. Spinarak-Man: Oh, you wanna race? You’re on buddy! This virtual world is perfect for testing out the limits of my powers! Spinarak-Man climbs up the building side, chasing after Spinarak as it scurries up the building side. Spinarak-Man pushes off, him shooting up from the force of it, overshooting the top of the building. Spinarak-Man: Aah! Too much strength at once! Spinarak shoots a String Shot, catching Spinarak-Man by the leg. Spinarak pulls down, reeling Spinarak-Man back in. He clings to the building side, rubbing on Spinarak’s back. Spinarak-Man: Thanks for the catch, pal. Though, I had it totally under control. Spinarak: (Not convinced) Spina. Spinarak-Man’s Spinarak sense goes off, as he and Spinarak leap back. A pink energy beam with multi-colored rings in it is fired at the spot they were at, causing an explosion at the spot. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak swing around to join together, as they spot Mysterio and an Inkay on a rooftop. Spinarak-Man: (Jokingly) Talk about the big city bringing out all the crazies! I didn’t realize that fish bowls were in this year! Mysterio: I am Mysterio! And you are my next opponent! Spinarak-Man: Bring it on! I’m training to be a master, so I won’t turn down a challenge! Spinarak-Man leaps off his building, easily making the distance towards Mysterio. Inkay flips upside down, as reality itself flips upside down. Mysterio’s cape drapes down with gravity as Spinarak-Man is now falling towards an open abyss. Spinarak-Man: This is not how gravity works! Spinarak shoots a web stream, catching on the side of the building. Spinarak keeps a grip on Spinarak-Man as it pulls them in, heading towards Mysterio. A Vullaby swoops by, grasping Spinarak and carrying it off. Spinarak-Man reaches for Spinarak in desperation. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak! You’re going to pay for that one, helmet weirdo! Ledyba! Use Super Sonic! Spinarak-Man opens a Pokéball, choosing Ledyba. Ledyba: Bee! Ledyba releases a Super Sonic, distorting and confusing Inkay. The distorted world is returned to normal, as Spinarak-Man falls again. He shoots a web stream, pulling himself to the building side, being now about half way down it. Ian and his Pokémon are on the ground, looking up at the battle. Ian: What kind of battle are they having? Mysterio: I applaud you for making it to the building! But you won’t get any further than that! Mysterio stands on the ledge of the roof, when Drowzee and Rockruff appear by his side. Rockruff glows and forms multiple glowing rocks, which latch themselves along the side of the building. Spinarak-Man avoids them as he climbs, when Drowzee creates light blue cubes that form yellow transparent walls around the building. As the Trick Room spreads down the building, the Stealth Rock is camouflaged and hidden from view. Ian spots this from the ground. Ian: It’s not a fair battle. He’s using this dream world to his advantage. The hero kid is too, but still. Piplup! Vespiquen! We’re heading up there! Spinarak-Man continues to avoid the hidden Stealth Rock, laughing as he goes. Spinarak-Man: I’ve got the sensory system and the reflexes of a Spinarak! You honestly think your simple trap will catch— Spinarak-Man’s hand grabs onto a Stealth Rock, it glowing and exploding and blasting him off the building side. Vespiquen catches Spinarak-Man in her arms, Spinarak-Man staring up to her. Spinarak-Man: Please tell me this is just a very intricate simulation. My brain is already trying to wrap around the fishbowl! Ian: Good luck with that. Vespiquen is being lifted by an Attack Order tornado, while Ian and Piplup are riding a Whirlpool tornado up. Spinarak-Man: Who are you supposed to be, Big Jacket Man? Ian: That move combo is Stealth Rock and Trick Room. He’s hiding the explosive rocks. Though that’s how neither one of the moves work. Spinarak-Man: Agreed. Stealth Rock isn’t as small and doesn't stick to metal surfaces. And whatever he’s doing is muffling my senses! Ian: Superhero senses? You’re going all out with this fantasy, aren’t you? Spinarak-Man: It’s no fantasy! I’m a real life hero! Ledyba! Use Super Sonic on the building side! Ledyba flies down to join them, releasing Super Sonic. The Stealth Rock’s location become visible to Spinarak-Man’s senses, him grinning. Spinarak-Man: Nice! I can see them! Thanks for the hand, jacket guy, but leave this to a real hero! Despite a rocky start, I’ve got this! Spinarak-Man pushes off Vespiquen for a jump, soaring high along the building side. He lands on the building, scurrying up it in a hustle. Vespiquen chatters angrily at him. Ian: Keep rising. We’re not going to stop here. Inkay: Inkay! Inkay appears before Ian’s team, flipping upside down. They are flipped upside down with Topsy-Turvy, as their attacks put them on a collision course with the ground. Piplup screams at the revelation, as he and Vespiquen stop their attacks and flip over, slowing their descent to the ground. Ian glares Inkay down, it smiling and chattering. Inkay: Inkay Inkay! Ian: Not sure what that was, but we can’t travel by air anymore. We’ll have to go from the inside. Ian returns Vespiquen, as he and Piplup run inside the building. They head to the elevator, Ian pressing the up button. The elevator dings as the doors slide open. Ian and Piplup run in, Ian pressing the button for the top floor. The doors close on them. Spinarak-Man climbs to the top of the building, standing on the edge as Mysterio is now towards the other end. Mysterio’s Drowzee and Rockruff stand by his side, as Vullaby circles overhead, clutching onto Spinarak. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak! I’m here for you! Let it go! Mysterio: That is not how this works! Continue to use your imagined powers to stop me! Spinarak-Man: What is this, “Believe in Magic Day?” My powers are real! Mysterio: If only that were so! Rockruff, use Rock Tomb! Ledyba joins Spinarak-Man, as Rockruff forms a boulder in front of it, firing it at Ledyba. Ledyba looks freaked out from the approaching attack. Spinarak-Man: Don’t worry Ledyba! I’ve got ya! Spinarak-Man leaps to the side, getting in the path of the Rock Tomb. He catches the boulder, the force of it causing him to skid along the roof, it parting like sand under his feet. He strains and pushes back, stopping the momentum of the Rock Tomb. Spinarak-Man: (Slightly strained) Thanks for the ammo! Spinarak-Man completes his push, redirecting the Rock Tomb back at Mysterio. Drowzee stops it with Psychic, sending it skyward. The Rock Tomb approaches Vullaby, it maneuvering to dodge it. Spinarak takes this opportunity to fire Poison Sting into Vullaby, it screeching as it releases Spinarak, it diving down towards the roof. Spinarak-Man: Now Geodude! Rollout! Spinarak-Man opens a Pokéball, choosing Geodude. Geodude: Geo! Geodude curls up and rolls towards Drowzee, when the rooftop breaks into sand, it forming up and trapping Geodude in Sand Tomb. Spinarak-Man’s feet are trapped as well, him struggling to lift his feet out. Spinarak-Man: What the? A toy shovel appears sticking out of the sand, as the sand rises up in the form of Sandygast. Spinarak falls towards the roof, as Ledyba flies up to catch it. Inkay floats up in between them, flipping upside down for Topsy-Turvy. Ledyba now falls towards the roof as Spinarak floats up back towards Vullaby. Spinarak shoots a String Shot from its behind, catching on Ledyba and being dragged along with her, avoiding the grip of Vullaby’s talons. Ian and Piplup stand awkwardly as the elevator goes up, Piplup bobbing his head to the “Pokémon Johto” theme song playing. Ian eyes Piplup as he bobs back, grinning. The elevator then shakes to a stop, the two bracing themselves. The control panel sparks with electricity, as a Rotom pops out of it. Rotom: ROTOM! Ian: A Rotom?! The system malfunctions, as the elevator drops down the elevator shaft. Ian and Piplup float up in anti-gravity as the elevator tumbles down. Ian: Riolu! We need your help! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu is disturbed by the anti-gravity situation. Riolu: Rio? Ian: Force Palm! And Piplup, Whirlpool! Riolu shoots Force Palm at the ceiling, breaking the top of the elevator off. Piplup uses Whirlpool to propel the three of them up the elevator shaft. Rotom travels along the cables, firing a Thunderbolt at them. Riolu forms a Focus Blast which blocks the attack, as they continue to rise. Ledyba flies back to Spinarak-Man, with Spinarak pulling himself in and landing on Spinarak-Man’s shoulder. Spinarak-Man: Yes! So glad to have you back, boy! Now Ledyba! Super Sonic! Ledyba releases Super Sonic, confusing Sandygast and it letting up on Sand Tomb. Geodude and Spinarak-Man shake free, as Spinarak-Man and his team stare down Mysterio and his team, Inkay and Vullaby joining him. The rooftop breaks from below by Whirlpool, with Ian, Piplup and Riolu land behind Mysterio. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Ian: This battle has gone on long enough. Rotom comes out of an outlet, joining Mysterio and his team. Mysterio: Ian! The man who refuses the dream power! I think you’ve been too much of a nuisance! Inkay, Sandygast and Rotom turn to face Ian’s team, while Vullaby, Rockruff and Drowzee face Spinarak-Man’s team. Inkay forms Psychic energy around its tentacles and shoots them at Riolu, Sandygast releases Sand Tomb at Piplup, and Rotom fires Thunderbolt at Vespiquen. Ian: Force Palm! Bubble Beam! Power Gem! Riolu charges and dodges the Psychic tentacles, leaping at Inkay and blasting it with Force Palm. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, which breaks through Sand Tomb and strikes Sandygast. Vespiquen fires a Power Gem, breaking Thunderbolt and hitting Rotom. The three Pokémon break away into dream dust. Ian: They’re not real? Vullaby flies at Spinarak with a beak glowing for Pluck, Rockruff charges in with Bite and Drowzee fires a Shadow Ball. Spinarak-Man: All together now! Geodude, Rollout on Vullaby! Spinarak, Absorb on Rockruff! Ledyba, Swift on Drowzee. Geodude curls up and rolls at Vullaby with Rollout, defeating Vullaby’s attack. Spinarak dodges Rockruff’s Bite and bites into it, green energy sparking as he Absorbs its energy. Ledyba fires golden energy stars, one of them colliding and exploding with Shadow Ball and the rest tearing through Drowzee. The three break into dream dust. Spinarak-Man: Dang, man! This virtual reality simulator is so advanced! What is this, beating a boss level? Mysterio: You find this a game, huh? In that case let’s play a new one? Hide-and-seek! Mysterio raises his arms, as smoke rises from the ground. A gleam of sunlight shines off the opaque fishbowl, revealing Will’s terrified face. Ian: Will? The smoke covers the area, and when it fades, Ian, Spinarak-Man and their Pokémon are in a park. Ian looks around, uneasy. Ian: Riolu, can you sense him? Riolu: (Shakes her head) Rio. Spinarak-Man: And a score for the hero! Whew! That was a doozy, too. Glad that nothing in the real world is like that. Ian: You’d be surprised. Anyway, we need to find that guy. Spinarak-Man: Okay, hold on. How about we start with who are you? Ian: Name’s Ian. Who are you? Spinarak-Man: Dude! (Motions towards costume) Who do you think I am? I’m the Amazing Spinarak-Man! Ian: No, I mean in the real world when you’re not imagining to be a hero. Spinarak-Man: I’m serious! I actually have these powers outside this VR simulator. Ian: First, it’s the Dream World, not a simulator. And second, that guy was fighting against his will. I’ve battled him before without the fish bowl. I think it’s controlling him. Spinarak-Man: Controlling him? Say no more. This sounds like a job for Spinarak-Man! You can leave the rest to me. I’ll save your friend. Ian: He’s not a friend. I’m not sure if he’s real or not. But he’s a threat if left un-handled. And you’ll need all the help you can get. Spinarak-Man: I can handle it! Mysterio: Ready or not! Here I come! People around them scream in terror, as the road breaks into an expanding wall of sand. Palossand forms from it, its roar echoing through the city and breaking the windows of the nearby skyscrapers. Spinarak-Man’s expression drops. Spinarak-Man: Fine, this won’t be a day at the beach. I’ll accept you as a sidekick. Ian: Rrrrrrright. Our goal’s the helmet on his head. A Trick Wall cuts between Ian and Spinarak-Man, dividing them. Spinarak-Man punches the wall, it shimmering but not breaking. Spinarak-Man turns, seeing Hypno facing him down. Hypno: Hypno. Spinarak-Man: Talk about divide and conquer! Ian: Handle that side! Ian runs off, his Pokémon following after him. Palossand releases waves of Sandstorm, pressing Ian’s team back. Ian: Piplup! Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, hitting Palossand and causing its body to harden. It glows blue as its Defense rises. Ian: It absorbs Water attacks. Grotle, use Giga Drain! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Grotle. Grotle: (Nonchalantly) Grotle. Grotle’s trees glow green, firing green energy streams that pierce Palossand. Palossand howls in pain as its strength is absorbed, when an Overheat blast shoots at an angle, blazing through Grotle. Grotle hits the ground defeated, Ian scowling. He returns Grotle as he looks up, seeing Heat Rotom floating down. Rotom: Tom! Rotom releases Overheat, as Vespiquen releases grubs to form an energy wall for Defend Order. Psychic tentacles shoot at them, as Riolu leaps and intercepts it with Force Palm. Other tentacles strike and Constrict around Riolu, her struggling. Malamar appears, squeezing her tight. Spinarak-Man: Okay Geodude! Rollout! Geodude rolls at Hypno, which uses Psychic to send Geodude flying back. Spinarak-Man shoots a web, catching Geodude and swinging him back around. Spinarak-Man: Here comes, the second strike! Spinarak-Man slams Geodude’s Rollout into Hypno, it being knocked to the ground. Spinarak-Man: Rocking and rolling! Spinarak, trap it with String Shot! Spinarak: Spina! Spinarak leaps off Spinarak-Man’s shoulder, preparing to fire String Shot. Mandibuzz flies by, catching Spinarak in its talons as it flies off. Spinarak screeches in terror as he’s taken away. Spinarak-Man: Seriously?! That’s the second time in two battles! Ledyba, hit it with Super Sonic! Ledyba prepares to use Super Sonic, when a Dusk form Lycanroc speeds forward with a white aura, ramming Ledyba with Accelerock. Ledyba hits the ground defeated, Spinarak-Man returning it. Spinarak-Man: You did good today, girl. Take a good rest. Lycanroc begins to circle Spinarak-Man, his senses on high alert. Spinarak-Man: Good doggy. Just take it easy and, ha! Spinarak-Man jets his right hand forward, attempting to fire a web. No web shoots out, as Spinarak-Man tries repeatedly. Spinarak-Man: No! I’ve run out of webbing in that cannister?! Lycanroc charges at Spinarak-Man, who flips over the Accelerock attack. Spinarak-Man opens a Pokéball, choosing Metapod as he lands. Spinarak-Man: Catch it with String Shot! Metapod: Meta. Metapod fires String Shot, sticking to the ground where Lycanroc lands. It is stuck in the String Shot, Spinarak-Man doing a “yes” motion with his arm, acting like pulling down a truck horn. Spinarak-Man: Yes! Nice catch! Lycanroc glows white, releasing Stealth Rock around the area that cover the ground. The Trick Room camouflages them, as Geodude dodges Hypno’s Shadow Ball. It shoots forward for Tackle, as Hypno uses Psychic to force it into a Stealth Rock. It explodes, blasting Geodude back. Spinarak attempts to fire Poison Sting at Mandibuzz, it able to dodge while carrying Spinarak. It tosses Spinarak up, glowing with a radiating blue aura for Brave Bird. Spinarak looks around, with no buildings close enough to snag with String Shot. Mandibuzz charges in, as Spinarak leans up, getting scraped by the energy as it Constricts to Mandibuzz’s neck. Spinarak forces Mandibuzz to the ground, crashing into a Stealth Rock. Spinarak-Man: That’s it! Spinarak, Metapod! Gather them all together with String Shot! Then Geodude, use Magnitude! And since this is a simulation, make it a 10! Spinarak and Metapod fire String Shot, forcing Hypno, Lycanroc and Mandibuzz together. Geodude glows whtie with dream energy then punches the ground, releasing a level 10 Magnitude that rocks the city. This injures Hypno and Lycanroc, as well as creating a chain reaction that ignites the Stealth Rock. It injures the three opponents, the dream Pokémon fading away. Spinarak-Man: Yeah! Now that’s teamwork! The Magnitude shakes the city, Palossand injured by it. Piplup forms a Whirlpool, slamming into Palossand. Palossand growls in pain, firing Sand Tomb to try and overwhelm it. Piplup pushes through, washing Palossand away. Riolu is pulled in as she’s Constricted by Malamar, as she squirms free. Riolu grabs Malamar, using Circle Throw on it then hitting it with Focus Blast. Heat Rotom fires Overheat at Vespiquen, who dodges and blasts Rotom with Power Gem. The three Pokémon fade into dream dust. Ian: More dream Pokémon. Now, where are you, Will? The dream dust reforms, as Palossand, Malamar and Heat Rotom come back. Ian: This is an infinite loop. The only way to stop it is to stop Will. Spinarak-Man: You’ve got to be kidding! This makes no logical sense! Ian glances over, seeing Spinarak-Man’s team facing reformed Hypno, Lycanroc and Mandibuzz. Ian: It is a dream world. Maybe I need to go, “superhero” as well. Ian looks at Vespiquen, as he smiles. He then holds his arms out, as he glows with dream energy. His jacket changes color to yellow and black, it then compressing against his body. He forms a helmet and visor over his head, and has two extended stingers coming out of his back. He has a propulsion pack on his back, allowing him to hover over the ground. Ian: I might as well have a code name. How about, Yellow Jacket? Vespiquen looks back at Ian, as if offended by the name. Ian looks apologetically, as he flies up into the air. Ian: Keep them busy. Ian flies off, his Pokémon engaging the Dream Pokémon again. Spinarak-Man spots him flying off, super stoked yet confused. Spinarak-Man: Oh man! He turned into a super hero too?! What kind of world is this? Spinarak, I’m trusting you guys to handle this! I’m gonna go help him! Spinarak-Man leaps after Yellow Jacket, getting close enough to shoot a web strand from his left arm. He pulls himself in, catching up to Yellow Jacket. Spinarak-Man: How did you do that? Do you have admin rights in this virtual world? Yellow Jacket: It’s a dream world. Anything you can think becomes real here. Spinarak-Man: You’re kidding. Yellow Jacket: Try it. Spinark-Man holds up his right arm, checking the empty canister of webbing. He focuses on it, as it refills before his eyes. Spinarak-Man: Dude! Yellow Jacket: So, why are you doing this? Spinarak-Man: Huh? Yellow Jacket: The superhero thing. In real life, why are you a superhero? Spinarak-Man: (Openly) Honestly? I can’t stand to see anyone be hurt, after— Yellow Jacket: I feel the same way. So you jump in recklessly into situations that could be out of your league. Spinarak-Man: No! I always assess the situation! (To self) Sometimes after the fact. Yellow Jacket: Heh. I’ve done the same. You’ll be alright some day. Spinarak-Man: Thanks, man. So, where are we going? Yellow Jacket: I used the dream power to amplify my aura tracking skills. I’ve got Will’s location. Spinarak-Man: You mean Mysterio’s? Yellow Jacket: Yes, and duck! A fireball the size of a truck soars at them, the two separating and dodging. They land, Mysterio materializing and holding fireballs. Mysterio: I guess you found me. But you still have to catch me! Mysterio throws the fireballs, as Spinarak-Man leaps over one. Yellow Jacket’s stingers extend in front of him, forming a barrier that acts like a shield for him. They then separate, firing two Power Gem attacks from the stingers. Mysterio is grazed on the shoulder, him falling over and grabbing it. Yellow Jacket: Give it up. You can’t defeat us. Mysterio: You have to catch me first! Mysterio shimmers, fading away. Hundreds of Mysterio clones form, being lined up like a military army. Spinarak-Man: Okay. I’ll take the one on the left. Yellow Jacket: Forget that. Aim for the original. Row 16, Spinarak-Man: The third to the right. I gotcha. The Mysterio army runs forward, as Spinarak-Man and Yellow Jacket fires web shots and Power Gems. The attacks hit clones and cause them to erupt into smoke, not being transferred to the next clone. They keep the army back, until they topple on top of them. Yellow Jacket releases an aura burst, plowing through several clones. He drops to a knee exhausted, his stinger blocking a punch from a Mysterio clone. Yellow Jacket: I can’t hold this much longer. Can you still sense him? Spinarak-Man: (Dodging a clone) Uh, maybe? (Jumps and lands on a Mysterio’s shoulder) He’s somewhere towards the back! Yellow Jacket: Then go after him! Spinarak-Man nods, as he leaps into the air. He surveys the army, locating the original. Spinarak-Man: Alright! Dive bomb! Spinarak-Man dives down towards the army, on course with the real Mysterio. Mysterio throws fireballs up, Spinarak-Man able to dodge in midair. He crashes into Mysterio, slamming him into the ground. The helmet on his head shatters upon contact with the concrete, the dream dust breaking off and releasing Will. Will lies unconscious on the ground, as the Mysterio clones fade away. Ian walks over, exhausted. Spinarak-Man: I thought we saved him! Why’s he wearing a mask?! Ian: That’s just his thing. Thanks for the back up. Spinarak-Man: Back up?! I’m pretty sure that I was the lead hero on this one! Ian: Believe that if you want. Ian and Spinarak-Man make it back over to their Pokémon, all lying on the ground exhausted. Ian returns Riolu and Vespiquen, while Spinarak-Man returns Geodude and Metapod. Ian and Spinarak-Man pick up Piplup and Spinarak, as Ian lets out a yawn. Ian: Well, time to go. Spinarak-Man: Come again? You’re leaving already? Ian: When you fall asleep like this, then you wake back up in the real world. See you around, Spinarak-Man. Ian lies down, falling asleep almost instantly. He then fades away, leaving Spinarak-Man baffled. Spinarak-Man: This really is a dream world. It makes no sense. (Yawns) And I’m pretty content on leaving. Spinarak-Man lies down, falling asleep and disappearing as well. Deep in a cave is a doorway covered in pure darkness. About half of this pitch black door is composed of light, as Mirage Master and Unown are in front of it. Mirage Master: That pawn filled it well. But it still wasn’t enough. Even if one target used an intense burst of dream power at the end, the fact of the matter is that the other one used almost no dream power! Selection of targets will need to be considered in the future. Main Events * Ian meets Spinarak-Man. * Mirage Master fills the Door of Light to its halfway point. * Spinarak-Man's Geodude reveals it knows Magnitude. Characters * Ian (Yellow Jacket) * Spinarak-Man * Will Villains * Mirage Master * Mysterio Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Grotle (Ian's) * Spinarak (Spinarak-Man's) * Ledyba (Spinarak-Man's) * Geodude (Spinarak-Man's) * Metapod (Spinarak-Man's) * Xatu (Will's) * Unown (Will's) * Unown (Mirage Master's) Sinister Six Version 1 * Inkay * Vullaby * Rockruff * Drowzee * Sandygast * Rotom Sinister Six Version 2 * Palossand * Hypno * Rotom (Heat) * Malamar * Mandibuzz * Lycanroc (Dusk form) Trivia * This is my first crossover with M3. * A lot of elements of this crossover were taken from the Spider-Man comics, including the Sinister Six. * Each Pokémon used by Mysterio represents a founding member of the original Sinister Six. ** Inkay/Malamar represent Dr. Octopus. ** Vullaby/Mandibuzz represent Vulture. ** Rockruff/Lycanroc represent Kraven the Hunter. Dusk form is used due to Kraven's orange colored theme in the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show, and him having what could be a wolf claw necklace. It using Stealth Rock to lay traps is what inspired the choice. ** Drowzee/Hypno represent Mysterio. ** Sandygast/Palossand represent Sand Man. ** Rotom represents Electro. His ability to possess technology resembles Electro's ability to inhabit technology. * Ian's superhero form, Yellow Jacket, is based off the villain that appeared in Marvel's Ant Man movie. In the comics, the suit was first worn and created by Hank Pym. ** Ian becomes a superhero to fit the theme with the episode, and believing that Spinarak-Man was using the dream power. * Mirage Master takes a more proactive approach to filling the Door of Light. * Will being turned into the villain Mysterio is a node to how I had originally intended for him to be the main antagonist of the Dream World crossovers. As his character changed to be more like a rival character, Mirage Master took his place. * Mirage Master's Unown has a Dark type Hidden Power. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc